Joysticks for the control of aircraft are known from the prior art which can be tilted about two axes which are a transverse axis about which the joystick can be tilted forward and backward and a longitudinal axis about which the joystick can be tilted to the right and to the left. The corresponding tilt movements of the joystick are detected by transducers and then converted into control movements of the aircraft. In this connection, it is known from the prior art to use a cardan joint by means of which the joystick is pivotable about two axes, with there being a disadvantage with this already known solution that one of the two axles cannot be supported in a fixed position since it has to follow the pivot movements of the joystick about the other axle.